supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Apocalypse World (The Survivor)
The Apocalypse World is the name of an alternate world where Sam and Dean are never born and the battle is won by Heaven, however, angels are at war with humanity, attempting to exterminate all remaining human population. Geography Apocalypse World's ecosystem has gone through major global warming. All the polar ice caps have melted, the oceans have dissolved, draining the planet of any water source to support marine life. Constant smiting has produce salt, cracks from Hell release the stench of sulfur int the air. The skies crackle with red lighting, obscuring the sun. Wastelands are littered with human, demon, and angel bodies, while large angel blade-like spikes protrude form the ground. Districts/Sectors * Northeastern/Southern Sectors * Northern Ice Fields * Great Barren Plains * Western District * The Void * The Rebels of California * Zone R4 * South of the Wall History Much like the Main Primary Universe, they both shared similar histories until they both differentiated in 1973, when Mary refused Azazel's deal to resurrect John Winchester, doing so, altered the course of history where Sam and Dean do not exist and cannot serve as Michael and Lucifer's True Vessels for the upcoming Apocalypse. Mary spent her life alone, regretting the decision, resulting in her going on a vengeful warpath similar to John from the Primary Universe as she found the legendary 'Colt' from Daniel Elkins and retrieved it to use it on Azazel, which she fail as Azazel succeeded in kill her and the colt was destroyed. At the start of 2010, the apocalypse war between Heaven and Hell initiated when Lilith served her purpose as the Final Seal when Jake Talley, the remaining Special Child of Azazel killed her, thus breaking the seal and releasing Lucifer, who also served as his primary vessel due to Sam not existing. Michael found an unknown experienced military man as his vessel to combat Lucifer. The four Horsemen of the Apocalypse were awaken, the Cambion of the Apocalypse retrieved, and Whore of Babylon dragging many souls as possible to Hell to convert them into demons. Michael and his forces were quick to plan out their strategies by sealing all the horsemen away (reality, the real horsemen were currently in the Main Universe and simply put that Michael sealed away their avatars), killing the Cambion before it could destroy Heaven and its angels. The final battle took place over the skies of Abilene, Texas, which caused a powerful EMP to fry all of North America's technology. Michael tore Lucifer apart, killing him and causing Hell's forces to retreat, with their new leader, Urizen took over. Humanity believed the angels where there to save them when this turned out not to be the case as the apocalypse did not bring God back, so Michael decided to rid his world of humans and rule it as he speculated a theory on God seeing his world as a failure and moved on. Angels began to exterminate all humans on Earth, mostly at North America, where humans were force into hiding and take residents in small colonies, while the rest of the supernatural community gathered up, with small populations of humans and form a resistance group known as the Insurgents to rebel against Heaven. All monsters and their alphas have nearly gone extinct with only dragons and phoenixes being endangered and their two alphas remaining. The pagan gods are forced into hiding, while some killed, or with the Insurgents, Witches retrieving into underground Covens, fairies recalled back to Avalon. In 2012, Purgatory's doorway breached, letting loose the Leviathans that take up resident at the sector, The Void. Both Eve and Dick Roman were slayed by Michael's own hands In 2015, the Insurgents, who originally set up their base of operation at Washington, D.C., Michael launched a full-scale combined smite at the White House, killing almost all members of the Insurgents, but luckily the main founders survived, along with a few handful of supernatural creatures alive, who retreated ans set up a new base at Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, which the state is located as the designated sector, Zone R4. The Insurgents continue to fight against heaven up until 2017. In 2016, the one of a kind female Nephalem is scavenging around Zone R4 in New York, Maryland, and hiding out in an underground bunker of the sewers in New Delaware. Inhabitants Archangels * Michael * Lucifer (mentioned only, deceased, killed by Michael) * Raphael (mentioned only, deceased, killed by Michael) Angels Seraphim * Zachariah * Gadreel Regular Angels * Anna Milton * Samandriel Demons White-Eyed Demons * Lilith (mentioned only, deceased, killed as the final seal) * Alastair (mentioned only, deceased, killed by heaven) * Two White-Eyed Demons mentioned (unknown) Prince of Hell * Azazel (mentioned only, deceased, killed by Urizen) * Ramiel * Dagon (mentioned only, deceased, killed by Heaven) * Asmodeus Knights of Hell * Cain (mentioned only, deceased, killed himself) * Abaddon (mentioned only, deceased, killed by Cain) * Urizen Pagan Deities Norse Gods * Loki * Thor Greek Gods * Artemis * Athena Egyptian Gods * Anubis Aztec Gods * Quetzalcoatl Monsters Alphas * Tathamet Elite Monsters * Dragons (endangered) * Phoenixes (endangered) Regular Monsters * Tunnel Vampires Human Hunters * Bobby Singer * Mary Campbell (mentioned only, deceased, killed by Azazel) Prophet * Kevin Tran Regular Humans * Charlie Bradbury * John Winchester (mentioned only, deceased, killed by Azazel) Major Changes from the Primary Main Universe * Mary never made a deal with Azazel, thus John stayed dead and Sam, Dean and Adam were never born. As a result, Sam and Dean were around to stop the apocalypse. * Cain killed his brother, under different circumstances, never beared the Mark as only one existing Mark of Cain exist in the Main Universe, but became a Knight of Hell through the means of souls being sent to Hell for the sins they committed. Lucifer handpicked Cain to act as leader for the Knights of Hell and train them. He dies later on by taking his own life, with nothing to bring him back from the dead after he killed all the knights, except for Urizen, who took no part in Colette's abduction. * Two White-Eyed Demons not seen from the Primary Universe exist in this one. * Urizen is the last remaining Knight of Hell and Ruler of Hell, who also is a Meta-Demon, the strongest demon in this universe. * Asmodeus and Ramiel are the only surviving Princes of Hell left alive. * The only remaining Alpha are the Alpha Dragon and Alpha Phoenix. * Both Eve and Dick Roman were killed by Michael after the doorway to Purgatory was broken. * All the Leviathans are hiding out at sector, The Void as their nest. * According to Michael, not only did he lock Death away but including the other three Horsemen, though really he only locked their avatars. Category:The Survivor Category:Locations Category:Alternate Universes